Wishing You Were Here
by SnarkyStark
Summary: After the world finds out that Peter Parker is in fact Spider-Man, Peter doesn't know who he could turn to, his family, his friends, his classmates, they are in danger for knowing him, but maybe there is someone he could go to. (Spoilers for Far From Home, don't read if you haven't seen!)
1. Chapter 1

Wishing You Were Here

Summary: After the world finds out that Peter Parker is in fact Spider-Man, Peter doesn't know who he could turn to, his family, his friends, his classmates, they are in danger for knowing him, but maybe there is someone he could go to. (Spoilers for Far From Home, don't read if you haven't seen!)

Chapter One

"Peter..." Peter felt as though his world was falling apart, he felt as though he was going to get sick, this had to be some cruel joke right?, this had to be an illusion, something, anything to prove that this wasn't real, that he wasn't looking at his face on the giant screen hovering over Time's Square.

"No..N-No this..this can't be..can't be happening I..I..oh god..." Peter could feel tears forming in his eyes, god he wished that Tony was here, his mentor would know exactly what to do.

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard MJ, he could feel himself spiraling into a panic attack, his breathing was shallow, his chest felt tight, he couldn't breath under his mask, it felt like..like he was getting dusted all over again. But this time Tony Stark wasn't here. The billionaire couldn't help him out of this one.

"M-MJ I..I can't.." MJ could sense that Peter was going straight into a panic attack, she had dealt with these situations before, after everything that Peter had gone through, this was not what he needed right now, she had to find a way to help him. But secretly all she wanted to do was hold him and tell him everything will be okay.

"Go Peter...you need to go.." MJ wanted nothing more than to reach out and take his hand, but the world would see it, they would point out that her and Peter were dating, and it was clear that this wasn't something that they needed to blurt out to the media.

She saw that Peter hesitated, she knew that he was worried if she was going to be safe, she could handle herself, she had proved that as such during their trip, but she knew that Peter needed the reassurance. "I'll be okay Peter. Go. You need to go." Peter breathed in shakily, his eyes scanning the huge crowd that was pointing and taking pictures of him.

He nodded to MJ and leaped off of the street light post and swung off, there was only one place that he could go to that he knew he would feel safe, he felt his throat tighten as he knew that sobs were threatening to come out.

Once he saw the green roofed sanctum in the close distance, he jumped down in front of it, making sure that there was no one watching him, he was sure that everyone was back at the Times Square. He took off his mask, the warm summer air hitting his tear stained cheeks. He reached out his hand to knock on the door only to be pulled in by a pair of hands.

" ? I thought..I thought you were.." Stephen knew that this was out of his comfort zone, that he wasn't used to comforting anyone, especially teenagers, but he had gotten close to the kid over the years, and knowing that what he had just seen on the news?, he wished he had been there to help Peter with this Mysterio guy. The poor kid was suffering enough already.

"I-I'm so sorry..I..I didn't know who else to turn to..I couldn't go tot the..the Avengers..or.." Stephen shook his head as he saw how broken the kid was, he nodded to his cloak who hovered off of his shoulders and wrapped its self around Peter's broken form.

"Peter.." Stephen hesitated for a moment, he reached out and placed his hand on the kids shoulder. "Peter look at me." The kid's tearful brown eyes stared back into his blue ones, god he wished that Tony was here, he knew nothing about comforting a child or helping someone who wasn't himself. This shouldn't have happened. Not to Peter.

"It's okay...you'll be okay, we..we will help you through this, I promise Peter, I won't let anything happen to you." Peter swallowed down the lump that was in his throat, he wrapped his arms around the sorcerer, his face buried into his robe.

Stephen glanced over at Wong. "I'll go set the guest room." Wong whispered knowing that the kid wasn't going to leave anytime soon, if he was honest, maybe this would help the both of them, They could learn from each other.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When everyone had been brought back from the "snap", Stephen Strange didn't have any intention on being around any of the Avengers after the final battle with Thanos, that included Peter Parker. But it hadn't been long since the kid mentor's funeral, he knew that the kid was most likely still broken up about it, though he knew that Peter was strong, he hid his emotions well, seeing Peter on his door step, ready to break at any given moment, well that had made Stephen want to step up, knowing that this is what Tony Stark would want for him to do.

He watched as Peter had finally laid down, he hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should close the door, he glanced at his cloak who was hovering over his shoulder, obviously worried about the young teen that was now passed out on the bed in his guest bedroom. "Watch him for me?." He murmured to the cloak, he watched as the cloak floated over to Peter, making sure that he slept peacefully, or well rather somewhat peacefully during the night.

Stephen sighed as he rubbed his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose, making his way down the stairs to the main lobby area, "What are you going to do Stephen?" Wong asked as he had made his way into the kitchen, he took the cup of tea that Wong offered him.

Another sigh left the Time Stone Keeper's lips, sitting down on one of the bar stools he leaned forward. "I can't rightfully let him go back out there..now that everyone knows his true identity..thankfully no one had been following him as he made his way here, otherwise he wouldn't truly be safe." Stephen said as he sipped his tea.

"I just..I wish I hadn't been gone while this happened..but after Tony's funeral..I.." Wong held up his hand, knowing full well what his friend meant. "I know what you mean Stephen, I hadn't known Mr. Stark long, but he..he seemed like a good guy to me, and I know he cared for that kid.."Stephen chuckled lightly.

"That he did.." Stephen smiled a bit, "The look that he gave me when I told him I would rather lose him and the kid rather than the stone.. I could tell then that he hadn't wanted anything to happen to Peter.." Stephen frowned, placing his cup of tea down he wrapped his hands around the glass.

"I'm not very good with people, you know that Wong, I..I have no idea on how to take care of him, maybe..I should contact his Aunt?, Let her know that he's okay and safe here?." Wong nodded. "That would be the best option I think Stephen, but maybe wait until tomorrow, let the kid sleep." The sorcerer nodded as he finished his cup of tea.

"Tomorrow it is then.." Stephen murmured, hoping that the kid was sleeping as well as he could, honestly he wished that Tony was there so he could give him tips on how to take care of a spider child.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"_Maybe if you were good enough, Tony Stark would still be alive.." _

"_No..No you..it's not my fault.." _

"_Really? If it's not your fault then he would be here today wouldn't he?" _

"_No, no that's not true!" _

"_Peter, kid wake up!." _

"_Mr. S-Stark...I'm..I'm so sorry.." _

__"Peter!. Please Peter wake up!." Peter sat up quickly, his hair was now a tangled mess, his skin pale and sweaty, Peter blinked a few times, tears sliding down his face as he tried to focus on the person who had woken him up.

"Hey, it's okay Peter. You're okay.." Peter calmed down slightly at the sound of his Aunt's voice, his fingers trembled as his eyes were now focused on his worried aunt.

"M-May..H-Where am I?.." May smiled a little bit as she shifted next to him on the guest bed that Stephen had offered him the night before. "You're at Doctor Strange's house..he's been taking care of you all night..you made him quite worried." Peter frowned, he looked over his shoulder seeing Stephen's cloak floating next to him.

"He had the cloak stay in and watch over you while you were sleeping." She murmured as she brushed some of the sweaty bangs away from Peter's forehead. "May..W-What am I going to do?.." Peter could feel himself starting to tremble again, he couldn't face going out there, not when the whole world knew who he was underneath the mask. He was so sure that Flash would be mocking him at the given moment.

"Shh, don't worry about that honey, right now you should get something to eat, Wong made breakfast." Peter sniffled a few times as he tried to stop the tears from falling by wiping away at his eyes.

"I..I'm not really hungry May." May frowned, she lifted up his chin so their eyes could connect, her heart clenched at the sight of how heartbroken and upset Peter looked, she knew how much Tony Stark had meant to Peter, with the funeral only having been a month ago, and now the world finding out that Peter was Spider-Man, she was sure that this was taking a toll on her nephew, she just wished she could do something to make things better.

"Hey..if you eat at least one or two pancakes, maybe I can talk to Stephen about inviting Ned and MJ over, I know they're most likely worried about you, how does that sound?." Peter let out a breath, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Alright..I suppose I can try.." May chuckled lightly as she brushed her fingers through his messy curls. "Come on don't want to keep Wong waiting now do we?"


End file.
